


WWE on Facebook 6 - Sweden

by CannibalHolocaust



Series: WWE on Facebook [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Batista's boobs, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHolocaust/pseuds/CannibalHolocaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one will be a bit different from the others - A mix of Facebook script, IM Script and Action Script. - Also, expect chapters. - SHAWN GET OUT OF THE COCKPIT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE on Facebook 6 - Sweden

**Zack Ryder** 14 hour plane trip…. No facebook….My life…My Feels Dx

 **Curt Hawkins > Zack Ryder** Bro, I heard you can call and instant message other people on the plane…

 **Zack Ryder > Curt Hawkins** IT’S NOT THE SAME Dx

 **Edge** AIRPORT LOUNGE WITH TOAST MACHINE! SCORE!

 **Chris Jericho > Edge** Oh man Oh man…I’m going to make so much toast when I get there!

 **Dusty Rhodes** Became a fan of  Fat, single and ready for a pringle Click Here to also become a fan

 **Christian** Bacon flavoured bacon dipped in bacon. Yessssssss.

 **Edge > Christian** Dude…. That’s like 3 whole levels of bacon…

 **Christian > Edge** Baconception….

 **Kurt Angle** One Direction – what makes you beautiful…. I figured it out. It’s bath salts.

 **Jeff Hardy** WHY WON’T ALL MY SHIT FIT IN THIS SUITCASE!?

 **Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy** You’re a boy Jeff, you don’t need half the shit you probably have in your suitcase.

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** No Matt. You don’t understand. I need ALL OF IT. EVERY SINGLE THING.

 **Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy** Whatthefuck. You’re worse than Amy.

 **Lita > Matt Hardy** Speaking of suitcases, could you come over and sit on mine so I can zip it shut?

 **Shawn Michaels** Find the airport they said. It’ll be fun they said…

 **CM Punk** Became a fan of  The world is not going to end in 2012 because my yoghurt expires in 2013. Click here to also become a fan.

 **Shane McMahon** what if the hokey-pokey is really what it's all about….?

 **Sable > Shane McMahon **Then you’d best stick your left foot in and your left foot out brother.

 **Jeff Hardy > Undertaker** I’ve run out of space in my suitcase. So I’ve decided to put some of my shit in yours.

 **Undertaker > Jeff Hardy** Did it at any point occur to you that I might need the space in my suitcase?

 **Jeff Hardy > Undertaker** Pfft no. You take like 2 pairs of pants and 3 shirts… and that is like it. I know you have space for my shoes.

 **Kane** I’m going to miss my baby so much. No one understands. Sir Badass Archimedes Jawsington von Cuntdestroyer, you are the most amazing cat in the world.

 **Goldust** I can’t wait to work on my tan!

 **Steve Austin > Goldust**….You paint yourself gold.. Why do you need a tan?

 **Goldust > Steve Austin** A woman likes to feel beautiful on the inside as well as the outside.

 **Steve Austin > Goldust**  I’m not even going to dignify that with a response…

//On the Plane//

“Ladies and mentlegen ple-“

“SHAWN GET OUT OF THE COCKPIT”

*Crashing and scrambling sounds*

 **HHH** “Shit.”     

 **Stephanie McMahon > HHH “**Dude, Hunter I thought you were watching him!”

 **HHH > Stephanie McMahon**  “I thought Taker was!”

 **Undertaker > HHH** “What no! I’m watching Jeff.”

 **Jeff Hardy** “IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADA!!” *pulls life jacket from under the seat*

 **Undertaker > Jeff Hardy** “JEFF NO!  Put that back!” “OH god please don’t put that in your mouth!”

 **Kane > Jeff Hardy** *Attempts to pull the life jacket out of Jeff’s hands*

 **Jeff Hardy > Kane** *Swats madly at hands* “Nuuuuuuuu!”

 **Kane > Matt Hardy** “Fucking hell Matt. What are you feeding this thing!?” *still pulling*

 **Undertaker > Jeff Hardy** “God damn it Jeff, let go!” *also starts pulling*

 **Jeff Hardy** *pulls life jacket tab and relinquishes hold*

 **Undertaker “** UHGH!” *gets smacked in the face with inflating life jacket*

 **Kane “** FUCK!” *gets smacked in face by own hand*

 **Jeff Hardy** *mad giggling*

 **Overwhelmed Flight Attendant > Shawn Michaels** “Sir, please return to your seat. You’re delaying the flight.”

 **Shawn Michaels > Overwhelmed Flight Attendant** “How come you get to stand up!? Why can’t I! This is UNACCEPTABLE! BLASPHEMY! RACISM! YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!” *waving arms in air*

 **Stephanie McMahon > Overwhelmed Flight Attendant “**My deepest apologies Miss, I’ll deal with this.” *grabs shawn by the ear*

 **Shawn  Michaels > Stephanie McMahon** “Owwww Stephannniiiieeee your hurting meeeee. Stephanie stahp.” *claws at hand and stumbles*

 **Stephanie McMahon > Shawn Michaels** “Shut up Shawn.” *pulls harder*

 **Shawn Michaels** *whines*

 **Stephanie McMahon > Shawn Michaels** *stops at chairs and lets go* “What have you got to say for yourself young man?”

 **Shawn Michaels > Stephanie McMahon**  “M’ sorry Stephanie…” *wrings hands and looks at the floor*

 **Stephanie McMahon > Shawn Michaels** “Huh, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you, what are you sorry for?” *crosses arms and taps foot*

 **Shawn Michaels > Stephanie McMahon** “ I’m sorry for invading the Cockpit! And bullying the plane staff”.

 **Stephanie McMahon > Shawn Michaels** “Too right you are. Now sit.” *points sternly at chair *

 **Shawn Michaels** *sniffles*

 **HHH > Shawn Michaels**  “There There Shawn, it’s ok.” *comforts*

 **Kelly Kelly** One last sneaky Facebook update before the plane takes off!  ^.^ Sweden Here we come!

“Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the **interruption.** If You would please fasten your seatbelts we will prepare for take off.”

   


End file.
